Holding on
by RegalAngel
Summary: For lack of a better title. He didn't know why he even bothered anymore. He had nothing left. Mild YBxMI, suicide attempt, boylove, don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**AN: This is the single most FLUFFY thing I have EVER written. EVER. Oh and just so people aren't as confused as I am at the moment, this takes place after season 5 and Bakura got all the Zorciness sucked out of him, hence the OOCnes... **

**.. Well... that my excuse anyways.. *hides***

**R&R please~**

**Disclaimer: Is Bakura and Marik the main characters? No? Then I don't own YuGiOh. Dammit...**

* * *

><p>He honestly didn't know why he even tried anymore.<p>

He had nothing left.

His family was dead, slaughtered to make golden trinkets, millenia ago.

His revenge kept him going for over 5000 years but... he didn't even have that anymore, because the good guys always had to win didn't they? No matter the reason, the villains always lost.

And maybe the worst thing was... when the one person he thought would maybe understand him, that would be able to see past all the masks and lies... turned his back and walked away from him. He had honestly thought that Ryou, who had lost his mother and sister, and whose father was so absent he might as well be dead, would understand the sharpness of the pain that stemmed from having everyone and everything he held dear stolen and destroyed from him in front of his very eyes when he was a mere child and the insanity that followed when no one would listen to the truth.

But... after the games were all said and done, and the spirits had second chances at the lives they never got to lead when they were still living, he had sat his hikari down and tried to explain the reasons behind what he did and why he had acted why he had, but he was met by betrayed eyes and stony silence. And then, what was possibly the most painful moment of his new life, Ryou had silently stood up and walked away.

And, yet again, just as he gotten his hopes up for maybe a little bit of understanding, they were pulled down and crushed. Now all he had were the fading echoing screams of his dead family, an insincere apology from the last person he wanted to hear from and a cold dead ring that he had to look at from behind a pane of glass, forbidden from touching ever again.

And that leads him to where he was now, alone in his tiny apartment, sitting on the icy cold tiles of his bathroom floor and staring at the sharp steel blade he clutched in his hand. The light shone off it brightly as he stared blankly at it with his crimson eyes. A sigh escaped him as he slumped forward slightly, clenching his eyes shut tightly. He really had nothing keeping him here. So maybe it time he just... gave up. For good. His death was millenia in the making, after all.

Raising the blade up high, he trained his crimson eyes on it as he quickly bought it down towards his chest-

"Bakura!"

The voice startled him as a tan hand knocked the knife out if his grip and sent it clattering onto the tile floor. Crimson eyes widened as he caught sight of one very pissed, Marik Ishtar.

"What the hell Marik?" he growled, his fingers subconsciously curling into a fist. Amethyst eyes turned to glare at him, and Bakura was frankly surprised by the amount of anger held in them.

"I could ask you the same thing Bakura. Suicide? Really?" Marik spat out , his eyes blazing.

"... Its none of your business Marik" He said lowly as a he averted his eyes. He hated seeing such... betrayal there.

"It is my fucking business Bakura, when I come to find you after months of being missing and you turn up with a knife to aimed at your chest. Now I wanna know why!" Marik said, his voice rising to a yell as he pointed to the knife.

"ITS BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING LEFT YOU FOOL!" Bakura yelled, glaring angrily at the blond in front of him. "I HAVE NOTHING KEEPING ME HERE! MY FAMILY IS DEAD, MY REVENGE IS RUINED AND NOW YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME HAVE MY DEATH! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FIVE THOUSAND BLOODY YEARS TO ABLE TO GO INTO THE AFTERLIFE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME NOW!"

He lunged to his feet and grabbed the front of Marik's lavender top, dragging him forward to that they were eye to eye.

"You will not take this from me Marik. Not after everything I've been through. Not after I have lost everything" Bakura growled, his voice dropping dangerously low. Marik scowled as he grabbed the pale hand that was clutching his top.

"You may think you have lost everything Bakura, but you forget something. You aren't the only one has suffered through loss" Marik hissed as he tugged the hand loose. Dropping it angrily , he pushed Bakura towards the wall, which he hit with a solid thud. Leaning in close, Marik growled as he met furious crimson eyes.

"I had wanted to let you know that you did have someone who would be there for you. But it looks like you have already made your mind up about dying, so I'm just to leave you to it." he spat as he stepped back. Bakura slumped to the floor, looking uttlerly exhausted. Marik scowled as he turned to exit out of the room, but something stopped him.

A pale hand shot out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Lavender eyes widened as Marik twisted around to look at the pale male on the floor. He was still slumped forward so Marik couldn't see his eyes, but the tightness of his grip spoke volumes.

"...You... really want to help... me?" Bakura asked softly, his voice rough and uncertain. Marik sighed as he knelt on the cold tile in front of Bakura, clutching the white haired male by the shoulders.

"Of course I do Bakura. I didn't waste the last three months tracking you down just to give up on you. Did you I even had a falling out with the Pharaoh over this? He wanted to leave you be. He thought as far as you were away from everything he held dear that it didn't matter where you were or what happened to you. And I just didn't agree. I couldn't bring myself to condemn you because what you were trying to do... was right" Marik said, his voice soft and comtemplative. Bakura finally raised his eyes and looked at Marik disbelievingly.

"So trying to plunge the world into darkness was right, was it Marik?" he said bitterly, something akin to a grimace on his face. Marik sighed as he settled on the floor next to the pale former spirit.

"No, that wasn't what I was talking about. I'm talking about wanting to avenge your family. I'm talking about wanting to put them to peace. That's why I'm saying you were right." he said, leaning his head back and glancing at Bakura, who was leaning his head forward again. And what Marik saw next, he wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not.

A single line of moisture running down Bakura's pale cheek.

"You know,.. no one has ever said that to me before. They have always said how wrong I was, how terrible everything I did was, without knowing the full story. But you... you Marik, are the first person who said I was right." Bakura murmured, not bothering to wipe away the moisture. A bittersweet smile had spread across his face as he lean forward slightly, his eyes searching out the knife that lay on the floor barely a metre away. He no longer had any desire to grasp it, but he needed something to focus on other then the blonde who was sitting patiently next to him.

"It's strange Marik. For all my bluster and pride, in reality, I have nothing. I've never had anything, but my revenge. And now that has been taken away from me. What else I have I got to hold onto now?" he said quietly, finally turning his gaze onto Marik, his eyes still slightly wet. Marik stared back for a few seconds before grabbing Bakura and pulling the startled male into a messy kiss. Bakura froze, his eyes widening before he clenched them shut and his pale hands shot up and fingers threaded through spiderweb strands of gold, deepening it. It was desperate and made awkward by their position, but it lasted for several long minutes until they both pulled away, panting heavily.

"Hold onto me, Bakura. If you have nothing else, hold onto me." Marik panted, his eyes half closed but desperately peering into startled crimson. Bakura stared at him for a seconds before smiling. Not a smirk, nor a bittersweet smile. A real genuine smile and Marik found himself smiling back as Bakura rose to his feet almost gracefully. Leaning down to scoop the knife off the floor, Bakura set on the basin before offering a hand to a startled Marik.

"Well are you going to get up? I can't exactly keep a tight hold onto you if you're sitting there on the floor" he said, his voice still rough, but lighter then it had been for a long time. Grasping the offered hand tightly, Marik stood up, only to find himself pressed up against the bathroom wall with warm lips against his. They were removed a few seconds later and warm breath washed against his skin.

"Now Marik, how about we go get something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm simply famished." Bakura murmured as he pulled away, still smiling slightly. Tugging Marik out of the bathroom and into the tiny lounge room, where he paused for a moment.

"Look Marik,I'm not very good at this and I'm not going to be saying this often but... thank you. For everything" he said, his voice soft. Bakura's back was facing him, but Marik smiled and squeezed the pale hand grasping his tightly.

"Now Marik, lets get out of this little piece of hell" said Bakura, his voice suddenly louder as he proceeded to drag Marik out of the building. But for all his bluster and pride, it was a measure of how much Marik and his presence meant to Bakura when he didn't let go.


End file.
